Ascension
by M. in Wonderland
Summary: Quand je me perds dans ces innombrables couloirs, et que je laisse mes pas me guider, je me retrouve souvent devant cette fameuse porte, celle d'une chambre. La tienne. OS. Je laisse le mystère quant au couple ;


Titre : Ascension (Le titre a été donné plus ou moins au "feeling", veuillez donc m'excuser de son manque d'originalité )

Auteur : M. in Wonderland

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man ne m'appartient malheureusement (ou peut être heureusement pour certains...). C'est l'oeuvre De Katsura Hoshino

Genre : Drama, Romance (Même si à proprement parler, ce n'est pas un drame, un personnage est juste un peu paumé dans ses sentiments et impressions, et ce n'est pas vraiment une romance, puisqu'entre eux, ce n'est pas de l'amour, plus un besoin...)

Nombre de mots : Environ 850, je crois... (Sans les bavardages inutiles.)

Rating : Il n'y a absolument rien de choquant. J'imagine un K+, donc.

J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant "Time is running out", de Muse. Si vous voulez l'écouter en lisant... En fait, l'Os et la musique n'ont rien à voi, c'est juste histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance ^^.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Ascension

Je me perds dans ce long couloir froid dénué de tout décor. Dalles et murs uniformes se confondent, me donnant le tournis. Somnambule aux pensées échouées, au regard mourant. Et je me sens oublié dans cet univers sans couleur. Le sol plus que glacé me brule la plante des pieds. J'erre encore dans les corridors sans vie. Je titube, incertain quant au chemin à suivre. Un mutisme inquiétant imprègne les lieux. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne pense plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Rien hormis la blessure grandissante dans mes membres inférieurs désormais engourdis. La seule chose me retenant encore sur terre.  
Et mes pas me mènent sans réfléchir à la porte bien connue d'une chambre. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. J'abaisse lentement la poignée. Je ne respire plus. C'est comme si tout était passé sous le sceau de la désillusion. Désillusion, finalement maître mot de ma vie. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai cessé de croire.  
Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je ne sais pas si ça en a déjà eu.

Et tu es là, étendu, les bras en croix sur ton lit défait. On dirait que tu ne trouve pas non plus de sens à tes rêveries. Tu ne semble pas m'entendre. Ton corps presque squelettique échoué sur tes couvertures aussi blanches que ton teint blafard. Toute tonalité a déserté ma vie, il semblerait. Des cicatrices et autres blessures marquent ta peau. Tu es presque nu, portant juste un vague sous vêtement -trop large- accordé à la couleur de ta peau. Tes cotes saillantes se soulèvent au fil de ta respiration. Tu sembles si fragile. Tu l'es sans doute. Tu te recroquevilles en position fœtale, la tête dans tes genoux. J'asphyxie. Tu es si effrayant. Ton corps décharné est pourtant tellement attirant. Tu me révulse et je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir. Tu es mon obsession. C'est d'un pathétisme.

Tu relève ton visage cadavérique vers moi. Tes cheveux de couleur neige collent à ton front, où on peut lire ta déconcertation. Ta bouche est entrouverte, et bleuie par le froid régnant dans la chambre. Des cernes s'accumulent sous tes yeux. Tes yeux grands ouverts, comme intrigués. Tes yeux où se reflètent toute l'innocence du monde. Tes yeux qui m'anesthésient. Qui me font crever aussi, certainement. Tes yeux couleur cendres qui sont dénués d'expression a présent. Vides. Comme mon cœur. Un vide béant. Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Je préfère ne pas penser, tu vois. C'est bien moins douloureux de n'être qu'un pantin dénué de tout sentiment. C'est tellement plus simple de faire semblant. C'est tellement plus cruel de ne pas songer aux autres. C'est tellement plus sain de tout oublier.

Je veux juste ça. Oublier. Oublier que je n'existe pas vraiment.  
Oublier le monde dévasté par ce trop surplus de sentiments. Oublier mon âme dont je fais le deuil. Oublier mon ancien « moi ». Oublier jusqu'à mon nom.

C'est pourquoi je m'agenouille, mon bras tendu vers ton visage. Tu me rends dingue. Tu me fais peur. Tu me fascines. Je ne pense plus à rien quand je te sens contre moi. Je caresse ton visage, comme si tu allais t'évanouir en un instant. J'effleure ta bouche éclose, je remonte vers tes yeux. Je frôle tes longs cils, qui te donnent un air androgyne. Tu papillonnes des paupières. Je les embrasse l'une après l'autre. Ton regard creux me détaille. Et tu te laisse faire. Comme d 'habitude. Et je baise ton nez. Pour m'unir à tes lèvres, enfin. Elles sont si douces que j'en omets presque que je n'existe pas. Je ne suis plus qu'un songe à ton contact. Tu n'as aucune réaction. Presque victime. Tu ne proteste pourtant pas. Je me demande parfois ce que tu ressens.

Je me hisse sur le lit à moitié défoncé. Je m'enlise sous tes regards. Je m'égare dans ton innocence. Je me laisse happer par ta pureté. Je console mon âme détruite dans la tienne trop blanche. Et ma langue câline la tienne. Et je te frôle du bout de mes doigts. Je sens déjà la passion m'envahir. Cette sensation grandissante qui me bouffe tout entier. Putain, que ce sentiment est exaltant. Je me laisse entrainer dans cette folie destructrice, qui me transporte tant ailleurs. Mon souffle se fait erratique. Le temps n'est désormais plus une limite. Je m'enfuis, tout simplement. Ectoplasme se confondant dans les étoiles. Et mes mains courent sur ta peau. Et tu n'esquisses pas le moindre mouvement. Je me moque de toute morale. J'ai fini par vivre uniquement pour cette hérésie qui m'ensorcelle. Et je m'envole, à présent bien loin de ce monde trop pâle. Le schisme de mon esprit et ma raison m'euphorise. La démence finit par me gagner tout entier. Tout n'est qu'explosions psychotiques. Et je suffoque devant tant de beauté. Je ne me rappelais pas ce qu'était qu'éprouver. Je ne veux jamais atterrir. Je veux décoller avec toi. Et ne jamais retrouver l'horreur et la désenchantement d'en bas.  
M'étrangler de ton ingénuité. Et surtout ne plus ouvrir les yeux.

Je veux oublier jusqu'à ma propre existence.

* * *

Hum. En vérité, ça fait déjà quelques jours que j'ai écrit "ça"... Je n'osais pas la poster. C'est ma première Fanfiction (Officielle, on va dire ^^)  
En fait, je stressais un peu. (Bon, peut être un peu plus qu'un peu)  
J'èspère que le "couple" est assez évident. ^^  
Je vous demande également de me pardonner pour le titre, je manquais cruellement d'inspiration, pour le peu d'aération (en général, j'écris presque tout le temps "en bloc" ) et pour le nombre de mots.  
Je dois l'avouer, c'est assez court. Mais je suis assez incapable d'écrire quelque chose de long...  
Ah, et cette scène peut se situer n'importe où dans le manga =)

Assez de blablatages inutiles, et merci beaucoup si vous avez pris la peine de me lire !

M, qui attend de pied ferme vos avis (en angoissant légèrement ^^')


End file.
